


The Worst Nightmare 2: Hell in Akropolis Tower

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [6]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Sequel to The Worst Nightmare, but this time No. 9 is raping Aya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS RAPE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: The OST for the first boss fight of No. 9 is Weird Man. Go listen to it while you read. Link is below the picture.
> 
> This picture from Rule 34 inspired me to write this.

****

**Author's Note: Listen to this while you read:<https://youtu.be/FU-Oq7DmVnY>**

**September 4, 2000**

**Los Angles, California**

"What are you?!" Aya questioned.

"Q&A time, huh?" No. 9 asked her. "I'm a Hunter, jus' like you! My turn... Guess what this is!"

"A warrant for your arrest?" Aya asked, being sarcastic.

"This is your life, little girl!" He exclaimed. "Here, come and take it...if you can!"

Aya pulled out her gun and shoots No. 9, but soon runs out of ammo. Then she realized that that was her last ammo. Thinking dumb, she throws the weapon at No. 9, but it has no effect and he slices it with his flaming gun blade.

"Great...what do I do now?!" Aya asked, being scared. She decided to run away from No. 9, but he keeps following Aya. Suddenly, she ran into an first dead end.

He approaches her and thinks what he could do with her. Maybe No. 9 can rape her and impregnate Aya? 

"Hehehehe...I will rape your pussy and impregnate you." No. 9 said, pointing his flaming gun blade at her. 

"WHAT?!" Aya asked and yelled at the same time.

Wasting no time and ignoring Aya's words, No. 9 used his blade to make a circle on his pants, cutting it and revealing his large cock, which is 13-inches long. It was probably the largest one she had ever seen in her life.

"No...NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Aya yelled, backing up a little. Suddenly, she felt her shorts get cut in half by his blade. She was wearing black underwear.

No. 9 grabbed her head and forced his huge cock into her mouth. It was pretty much disgusting to Aya. He then started to face-fuck her by thrusting in and out on her mouth. She was easily getting choked by his huge member.

"Ack...! Please leave me alone...! Ack...!" Aya begged and choked at the same time.

"Fuck no. Why would I leave you alone in the middle of this...?" No. 9 questioned her.

"Because I don't want...ack...! To...ack! Die...ack...!"

"Nope. But if you fight back and/or continued complaining, I will cut your head off with my blade." No. 9 threatened. 

Aya was now scared; it was either survive this rape or risk getting killed. But she don't want to die right now. So...

She bobbed her head up and down on the creature's cock, making it roar a little bit. After 7 long minutes, No. 9 finally cums inside her mouth. Aya tried very hard to swallow and not throw up. The taste was rotten and terrible to her.

Suddenly, that's when she had too much and threw up almost all of his cum. Aya coughed and wipe her mouth up.

"Oh, you threw up my cum?!" No. 9 yelled. "Do it again and it will be your head! And now that you done it, I gonna fill you back up!"

"What?! NO, I HAD- ACK!" Aya couldn't finish her sentence when he thrust his member back into her mouth and pound Aya's throat as hard as he could and grunting like a feral animal. No. 9 roars, reaching down to her neck and clamping tight around it to apply more pressure around his cock as it traveled in and out of her throat. Aya responded with acks, glurks and gluks, occasionally making muffled "MMMMPH!"'s in an attempt to get out of this hellish nightmare.

No. 9's roaring increased in volume, as for the brutal pace that he was hammering Aya's throat. His dick began to swell inside her mouth, letting her know that an another orgasm was on its way. She managed to struggle, but he slapped her face real hard to give her first warning. And 5 seconds later...

...he roared real loud as his seed began to spurt inside of Aya's mouth. She wasn't sure she could take another load in her mouth and tried her best to swallow it down. Aya couldn't keep herself from gagging and retching, sending some of his cum up on her nose.

No. 9 laughed as he was finally finished after 2 minutes. He was quick to pull out of her, leaving a pool of cum still gurgling in Aya's open mouth. Her body was shaking, cum bubbled out of her nose and mouth. What's worse for her, her cunt was getting extremely wet and her nipples were already hard. To impress him, Aya swallowed the cum and this time, she didn't throw up.

"Excellent, my bitch!" He exclaimed, as he use his blade to cut her remaining clothes in half, including her underwear. Now Aya was completely naked.

No. 9 wrapped his left arm around her body, lifting her up while his right arm grabbed her neck, cutting off air for Aya. He positioned his hard cock at her extremely tight pussy. 

"Now...let's do this!"

No. 9 inserted his cock into her pussy and thrusted very hard and deep. Blood spilled out from Aya's cunt, causing her to scream in pain. No. 9 got annoyed and used his hand to mute her screaming. Wasting no time, he started to thrust very hard and deep, but slowly. But that made the blood spill even more, covering his shaft with blood.

"MMMMPH!" Aya muffled, tears appearing in her eyes. The pain was so intense to her. Of course, it made Aya become half-conscious. She was gonna lose conscious very soon and needs to get out of this mess.

When No. 9 noticed that she wasn't screaming anymore, he removed his hand and wrapped his arm around her neck, choking her again. 

"I'll give you three warnings, but now two since you struggled. After your third warning, your head will be cut off. Understand?" He asked her.

"...yes sir." Aya said, in a quiet voice.

"WHAT'S THAT?! I COULDN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!" No. 9 yelled.

"I SAID, 'YES, SIR'!!" Aya told him, in a loud voice.

"Good then..."

No. 9 used his left arm to grab her and slowly began lifting Aya and thrusting at the same time. She could only squeeze her eyes shut and rides the waves of pain and pleasure. It wasn't going to be very long before either Aya or No. 9 could reach their orgasm. And she wasn't looking forward to it.

10 minutes had passed and he was still trusting, only this time, extremely hard and very fast. The large cock was going very deep inside her pussy, and causing Aya to have her orgasm. She screamed as her juices flowed out of her and covering his member.

Then, his cock swell and began shooting his massive load of his cum into Aya's pussy, causing her stomach to expand briefly before settling back into it's original shape, his large cock popping out of her cunt with a spilling of the excess of semen and fluids, her sex screaming with pain even as a orgasm seems to race through her frame, shaking her with excitement.

No. 9 finally drops Aya and she bent down, gasping and crying. When he saw her tight asshole, it gave him a idea. So he grabbed Aya so she wouldn't move and press his 13-inch cock to her anus. That made her say, "Please don't do this! You already cum on me!"

"And now I'm gonna cum some more, bitch. I saw you cum, motherfucker." No. 9 said.

"Wait! I- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Aya screamed in pain as he pushed his cock very hard and deep, pushing past her sphincter ring and into the rubbery and tight depths of her anus. The pain was more severe than the one in her vagina; blood spilled heavily on him.

"Hahahahaha!! You like that, bitch?!" He asked, in a evil voice.

"Please pull out! It hurts so bad!" Aya begged.

"That's your last warning. After I'm done, your head will be cut off..." No. 9 said, starting to thrust in and out of her anus.

Of course, that's when Aya lost conscious and he didn't even noticed that. He climbed on and positioned them so that he was squatting and her knees were touching her shoulder. Happy with the new position, No. 9 began thrusting deep into the unconscious Aya. He could feel his cock swell up with each thrust and it was bringing him to his orgasm. As he got closer, he picked up his blade and held it to her neck. Aya regain conscious and before she knows it...

...the blade punctured her neck, causing her to scream. Unfortunately, when No. 9 reached his orgasm, he used his blade to cut off her neck. The last thing Aya saw before that happened is the buildings of the city.

Once he was finished, he pulled out of her anus and said, "Sweet dreams, bitch."

And he jumped away from the building. Of course, that when Rupert arrived and saw this.

"Aya! NOOOOOOOOO!"

You can't mess with mitochondria creatures, especially No. 9...

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of the story. Sorry if Aya dies in the end...
> 
> If you got any suggestions, comment! Like the story? Give kudos or comments!
> 
> Until then, I'm signing out and going to hide under my covers in shame of writing this story.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
